


Nouveau départ

by Rincevent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exploration spatiale, F/M, Science Fiction, Space Exploration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Récit original : quand la conquête de nouveaux mondes passe par l'abandon de ce qu'on avait de plus cher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouveau départ

Un travail répétitif. Un peu fastidieux, même. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus palpitant, mais ils étaient payés pour le faire. Ce n'était, et fort heureusement, qu'une partie de tout ce qu'ils seraient amenés à faire au cours de cette mission. Un éternuement accompagné d'un pet le détourna un instant de sa console.

\- Pardon ! Je l'avais pas prévu, celui-là.

Sans répondre, il haussa les épaules et tapota le diffuseur de parfum afin de contrer l'air vicié qui ne manquerait d'envahir son espace vital. Puis il revint à son écran juste à temps pour activer le bouclier du satellite qu'il venait de mettre sur orbite. Dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore lancé le tiers des deux cents satellites qui devraient orbiter autour de ce monde en prospection. Tout juste de quoi initier un début de cartographie et de surveillance climatique de base. La tâche était colossale, mais après tout, elle était censée se faire sur plusieurs générations. Un voyant lui indiqua que des micrométéorites s'étaient désintégrées en heurtant le bouclier du satellite. Ils devaient opérer avec prudence car ils n'avaient pas les moyens de perdre plus que quelques unités.

\- Je vais faire pipi !

Sa collègue quitta son poste et sortit précipitamment de la passerelle de leur petit vaisseau. Lorsque son satellite se fut allumé, raccordé au réseau et conserva une trajectoire stable, il s'octroya une pause. D'un geste, il afficha la surface partiellement plongée dans la nuit du corps céleste qu'ils survolaient. AZB-33. L'identification alphanumérique suffirait pour l'instant, les colons lui trouveraient bien assez tôt un nom. Son expérience et le passé avaient montré qu'ils avaient généralement tendance à choisir des noms très poétiques et pleins d'espoirs, mais qui ne collaient pas toujours très bien au cadre de leurs nouveaux lieux de vie. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle les colonies avaient désormais trente-cinq ans pour changer de nom. Des éclairs lézardaient l'atmosphère nocturne. Le climat de cette planète était souvent capricieux et les périodes de calme pouvaient très vite laisser la place à de puissantes rafales. Un lointain passé volcanique offrait la possibilité d'y introduire facilement l'agriculture, mais les terrains semblaient difficiles de prime abord. Deux continents se partageaient la surface, dont un nettement plus grand que l'autre, qui s'était visiblement détaché de la masse principale en s'éloignant en direction de l'unique océan du globe. Le grand continent était toutefois parsemé de nombreuses petites mers intérieures, certaines assez vastes. Un monde que les colons trouveraient sans doute exigeant et ingrat, mais qui méritait sans aucun doute sa chance. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle lui tapota l'épaule.

\- J'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte...

Il soupira, activa le système de sécurité de la passerelle et la suivit pour débloquer le mécanisme qui, outre la situation actuelle assez compliquée, était effectivement un peu récalcitrant. Il pivota immédiatement pour retourner à son poste, mais elle l'agrippa par son t-shirt, embarrassée.

\- J'arriverai peut-être pas à sortir non plus. Reste.

Il roula des yeux et soupira derechef puis s'adossa à la paroi de la coursive. Ils avaient récupéré un vaisseau ancien qui, quoique maintenu consciencieusement, commençait à accuser son âge. Il en eut une preuve de plus quand la porte resta coincée à peine entrebâillée, et qu'il dut aller chercher du lubrifiant pour libérer sa collègue furieuse.

\- Avec ton ancienneté t'aurais pu demander un vaisseau plus récent !  
\- C'était le dernier disponible, ou alors on m'aurait affecté quelqu'un d'autre. Estime-toi heureuse qu'on m'ait laissé passer cette petite entorse au règlement.

Revenus sur la passerelle, ils reprirent leur travail monotone en commençant le déploiement du réseau de communication. Dans le passé, les colons établissaient eux-même leur réseau une fois arrivés, mais un nombre certain d'accidents dus à des erreurs d'observation ou des observations incomplètes avaient persuadé l'amirauté de n'envoyer des colons qu'après qu'une équipe d'éclaireurs avaient pu étudier en profondeur le corps céleste visé. S'installer au pied d'un glacier en train de fondre à cause d'un pic d'activité solaire, c'était ballot. Tout comme choisir de poser ses bagages dans une île qui s'avère finalement être la caldera d'un immense volcan complètement submergé. Bref, l'enthousiasme imbécile était désormais strictement encadré. Malgré l'amélioration des voyages spatiaux, un projet de colonisation coûtait trop cher pour qu'on laisse les gens ignorer les petits détails anodins.

\- Tu es encore fâché ?  
\- Non.

Quand ils s'étaient connus, ils étaient encore deux jeunes lapereaux aventureux qui passaient la majeure partie de leur temps éloignés l'un de l'autre. Certes, ça rendait leurs retrouvailles particulièrement intenses et propices à troubler le sommeil des voisins. Mais, avec le temps et l'avancement, le travail de bureau s'était fait de plus en plus présent, les missions au loin de plus en plus rares. Et ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils avaient tous les deux passés l'âge de supporter la vie à deux. Avait suivi une période de flou affectif et relationnel, où ils n'étaient plus ensembles mais pas séparés non plus. La flamme était toujours la même, ceci dit, comme leurs petits à-côtés respectifs le leurs avaient appris. Alors finalement, ils avaient décidé de s'arranger de cette situation et de continuer sur ce mode qui leur convenait parfaitement, du moins tant que ça serait le cas.

L'inconvénient, c'est que l'amirauté n'autorisait pas les missions en couple, et qu'au bout de plus de trois décennies leur relation était connue de tous. Qu'importe, il avait récemment évité une catastrophe en faisant bloquer le projet de colonisation d'un endroit particulièrement dangereux en dépit de la pression très forte de l'amirauté, ce qui l'assurait contre toute tracasserie. Elle avait réellement été la seule disponible quand le coéquipier qu'on lui avait attribué était tombé malade ; la mission avait bien trop trainé et était devenue urgente ; et surtout elle avait aussi réclamé cette mission. C'était peut-être le fait de prendre de l'âge, la peur de finir seul comme son vieux père, ou plus prosaïquement l'ennui... Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait eu envie de passer plus de temps avec elle, sans rien ni personne pour les distraire. Peut-être aussi qu'en réalité il voulait voir s'ils n'étaient réellement pas capables de se supporter l'un l'autre... Bah. Enfin, ce n'était pas la peine de la bouder non plus.

\- Je pensais juste qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde.  
\- Ben oui, sinon on arriverait pas à les paramétrer.  
\- ... Non je parlais de nous.  
\- Ah ! Pardon. ... Je pensais que tu voyais aussi des filles à côté alors je me suis dit, pour une fois...  
\- Non ! J'ai jamais rien fait après que ta copine m'a drogué, et c'était y a quinze ans !  
\- Mais... tu te tapais pas Wilkins ?  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- Ah bon. Mais l'aspirante qui te fait de l'œil, là, l'Indienne...  
\- Non plus.  
\- Ah... pourtant elle raconte à tout le monde que si.  
\- Quoi ? ... C'est sûrement pour se venger, j'ai aidé un autre élève à lui passer devant. De toute façon elle s'est presque crashée sur un astéroïde alors c'était mérité.  
\- Oh. Du coup... j'avais pas vraiment de raison de...  
\- Non.

Pas la peine d'en rajouter, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle regrettait désormais sa bêtise. C'est vrai qu'il avait lui-même fortement envisagé de lui rendre la pareille, et qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ignorer les appels du pied particulièrement insistants de la jeune aspirante. Sans doute la vraie raison pour laquelle elle commérait à son sujet. Il ne poursuivirent pas la discussion car ils étaient tous deux fort occupés. Pour toute la durée de mise en place du réseau satellitaire, ils devaient vivre en décalé pour que l'un d'entre eux soit toujours de quart. Fort heureusement, et en dépit de la situation, leur expérience leur permit de terminer le déploiement en trois jours. Ils s'accordèrent donc un temps de repos et dormirent tout leur saoul. Un peu paradoxal quand on avait passé tout le voyage en caisson de stase, mais ils étaient réellement fatigués.

Les relevés affluèrent et l'ordinateur de bord tournait à plein régime, collectant une quantité gigantesque d'informations et les mettant en rapport pour établir des rapports préliminaires dans lesquels ils se plongèrent. En ce qui le concernait, la phase d'analyse était plus intéressante, et recelait parfois quelques belles surprises. Ici ils n'en eurent pas. La planète était riche en minerais ferreux, ce qui offrait un champ magnétique protégeant efficacement les formes de vie. Du moins s'il y en avait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, le problème allait être vite réglé. Les satellites ne détectèrent pas d'avantage de sources d'énergie que quand ils étaient arrivés, donc probablement pas de civilisation active. Ils passèrent plusieurs semaines à étudier en détail les relevés que les satellites leur transmettait, synthétisant tout ceci pour l'amirauté.

En tant qu'éclaireurs précoloniaux, il leur revenait d'exercer leur jugement afin de déterminer si la planète autour de laquelle ils orbitaient était viable, à la suite de quoi ils étaient censés assembler un coûteux portail de trou de ver qui économiserait des déplacements beaucoup trop longs. Mais la phase d'analyse et d'exploration pouvait durer autant de temps qu'ils souhaitaient. De toute façon, en raison de la distance colossale, tous ceux qui les avaient connu étaient morts depuis belle lurette. Raison pour laquelle seuls les officiers expérimentés et sans famille pouvaient devenir éclaireurs. Mais l'amirauté examinait attentivement le temps passé localement, et surtout ils savaient déjà que leur gaffe leur vaudrait de sérieuses réprimandes.

Les semaines passèrent, assez lentement, rythmées par les sessions d'analyse, les observations astronomiques, la tambouille infâme préparée à partir de denrées impérissables et d'eau ayant un goût de fer. À ce stade, ils devaient passer beaucoup de temps en exercice physique pour anticiper la phase d'exploration et surtout pour s'assurer qu'ils restent en aussi bonne santé que possible. Pour ce qui est des loisirs, il se rappela vite qu'une de leurs sources de désaccord était la musique. Et les films. Et les jeux. En fait, ils n'aimaient absolument pas les mêmes choses, ce qui expliquait sans doute la perplexité qu'avaient toujours affichée leurs proches quant à leur relation.

\- Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait descendre faire un tour ?  
\- Pas dans notre état, non.  
\- Alleeeez !  
\- Non. On a déjà eu assez de mal à reparamétrer le système de sécurité pour qu'il nous laisse utiliser le vaisseau, je sais pas si les tenues de sorties suivront cette mise-à-jour.

Agacée, elle se détourna vivement de lui, boudant ostensiblement. Puis elle sembla se raviser et se leva pour se poster derrière-lui.

\- On y va ?  
\- Non.

Il sentit son dossier lui claquer dans le dos. Évidemment... Elle lui reposa encore une fois la question sans cesser de tirer puis relâcher soudainement le dossier. Une nouvelle réponse négative ne fit que l'agacer encore plus, comme il s'en rendit compte quand elle se mit à secouer frénétiquement son siège.

\- OnyvaOnyvaOnyvaOnyvaOnyva...  
\- Mais arrête ! Mon dos !  
\- OnyvaOnyva...

Une alarme mit fin à ce chahut. Une source d'énergie non volcanique couplée à un étrange signal radio avait été détectée. Observant les informations rudimentaires qui leurs défilaient devant les yeux, les éclaireurs se demandèrent s'ils venaient de repérer une civilisation. La région, localisée dans le petit continent, étant couverte par une intense tempête depuis leur arrivée, ils ne disposaient donc d'aucune image leur permettant de se faire une idée. Et la météo ne changerait probablement pas avant des semaines. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

\- Normalement, on est censés aller vérifier si la planète n'est pas déjà habitée.  
\- On a qu'à attendre que la couverture nuageuse se disperse.  
\- Ça retardera le planning d'autant, et puis on ne va quand même pas lancer la production des infrastructures du portail et vérifier après s'il n'y a pas déjà des occupants, non ?  
\- On a relevé aucun signal radio, pas de villes ni de structures ordonnées en surface ni probablement en sous-sol.  
\- Et alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils seraient technologiquement développés ? Hein ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, puis elle se pencha sur sa console et activa la salle de la navette d'exploration.

\- Allez, pépère ! Ce soir on sort et on va au restaurant !

Il poussa un long soupir et se demanda comment elle avait réussi à avancer dans sa carrière avec un comportement pareil. À moins qu'elle ne le lui réserve. Quel honneur ce serait pour lui. Il activa les systèmes de géolocalisation d'urgence qu'ils portaient sous la peau et paramétra des conditions de sauvetage s'ils restaient éloignés de la navette jusqu'à tomber à moins de deux heures d'autonomie. Quelle plaie ! Un vaisseau de cette taille pouvait très bien ne pas supporter les conditions atmosphériques et ne pas pouvoir repartir. Bien entendu, il fallut reconfigurer les combinaisons de sortie en milieu hostile en raison de leur mésaventure, ce qui prit pas mal de temps mais il aurait de toute façon fallu le faire tôt ou tard. Il décida donc qu'ils ne s'y rendraient que le lendemain, si la source d'énergie était toujours détectée. Ça lui valut une moue boudeuse et un haussement d'épaule. Ce n'étaient pas les premiers, et sans doute pas les derniers... Du moins l'espérait-il.

Une nuit de sommeil ne fit pas disparaitre la source d'énergie, et il se résolut donc à suivre sa compagne à la surface. Le trajet fut légèrement agité, les vents étant très forts et les nuages parcourus de temps à autre par quelques éclairs. Les coordonnées que leur avaient donné les satellites les firent survoler la côte méridionale du petit continent, un terrain plat mais qui montait rapidement pour rejoindre un volcan éteint. Du moins pour le moment. Ils survolèrent plusieurs fois la zone, y compris en vol stationnaire, mais ne repérèrent aucun mouvement ni rien qui ressemblerait à une agglomération. Pas de feu, pas de lumière, pas de signal quelconque. Pourtant les satellites ainsi que la navette leurs soutenaient mordicus qu'une source d'énergie se trouvait devant eux. Malgré les réticences de la partie masculine de l'équipage, elle le poussa à profiter du fait que le vent tombait pour se poser et sortir. Clignant des yeux, ils eurent la surprise de voir le jour se lever au loin, et la luminosité croissante leur permit de voir des points blancs sortir progressivement du sol. Avec un luxe de précaution, ils purent déterminer qu'ils étaient face à un type d'organisme vivant.

\- C'est... c'est de la photosynthèse ! Sauf que ça génère aussi un champ électrique, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Ils prélevèrent prudemment quelques échantillons et s'apprêtaient à repartir quand la tempête reprit brutalement. L'accalmie avait prit fin, et bien qu'ils ne se se soient pas beaucoup éloignés ils eurent du mal à progresser. Ils finirent même bloqués, incapables d'avancer. Ils avaient suivi les procédures, contrairement à bon nombre d'éclaireurs un peu trop hardis, en veillant à s'attacher aussi bien l'un à l'autre qu'à la navette, assurant ainsi une indispensable ligne de survie. Tous leurs efforts visaient désormais à ne pas être emportés par une rafale, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Ils profitèrent des rares moments où les rafales faiblissaient pour avancer maladroitement en direction de la navette. Leurs réserves d'oxygène s'affichaient désormais en orange quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination, et réussirent à se mettre à l'abri in extremis, et au prix de muscles terriblement douloureux qui les laissèrent haletant sur le sol du sas de la navette secouée par les vents.

\- Ha... ha... je... t'av... t'avais dit... qu'on... avait... ha... pas... la force... pour... ces... ha... conneries... ha... ha... bordel...

Sa compagne ne répondit que par un fou-rire interrompu par des quintes de toux. Elle se leva avec difficulté et alla immédiatement entreposer les échantillons de sol et des organismes étranges dans des conteneurs étanches avant d'activer la décontamination du sas. Puis ils purent enfin enlever leurs combinaisons et se rendirent au poste de pilotage, d'où il s'assura de la stabilité de la navette pendant qu'elle lançait l'analyse des spécimens, analyse qui durerait certainement des mois, mais il fallait se hâter de scanner les cellules avant qu'elles ne meurent.

\- Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est certainement de l'ordre du vivant. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je m'éclate ! Ça change d'un commandement de croiseur ou des commissions d'évaluation. C'était le pied, non ?

Il lui rendit un regard torve pour toute réponse et lui fit signe de s'asseoir parce qu'il allait décoller. Le retour fut tout aussi agité que l'aller, et après une deuxième décontamination, ils regagnèrent leur vaisseau. Au cours des jours qui suivirent, il la laissa étudier en profondeur les spécimens, et observa la rive qu'ils avaient visité grâce aux caméras qu'il avait déployées sur place. Les points blancs étaient devenus de grandes tiges surmontées d'un bulbe, chacune s'entrelaçant avec ses voisines pour mieux assurer leur résistance aux vents. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, les organismes ne se rétractèrent pas pendant la nuit, et émettaient un champ d'énergie de plus en plus fort. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour remarquer que d'autres organismes étaient apparus plus loin. Piqué par la curiosité, il consulta les observations astronomiques avant qu'elle ne vienne le trainer à table. Alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs découvertes, il eut un déclic et entraperçut le mécanisme à l'œuvre.

\- C'est sans doute le printemps !  
\- Avec une inclinaison pareille ? Impossible.

Il grimaça légèrement. La planète avait ceci de peu répandu, et même d'anormal, que son inclinaison était non seulement presque parallèle à son axe orbital - donc elle tournait autour de son soleil couchée sur sa propre orbite - mais qu'en plus ses pôles restaient toujours alignés sur cette même orbite. Ce qui n'arrivait normalement pas, mais la situation était peut-être temporaire ou liée à un événement auquel ils n'avaient pu assister. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne devait probablement pas vraiment y avoir de saisons car les hémisphères recevaient tout le temps la même quantité de rayonnement solaire.

\- Il doit y avoir un mécanisme interne. Peut-être que la chaleur remonte du noyau, et que ça permet aux organismes de survivre.  
\- Mais y a pas d'activité sismique dans cette région !  
\- Justement. Quand ça s'arrête, les organismes doivent chercher leur énergie ailleurs, et sortent la tête du sol. Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin de la lumière, aussi faible qu'elle soit, comme source secondaire. Tu disais que les racines plongeaient loin sous terre.  
\- Oui, ça se voyait pas au départ, mais la navette et les satellites ont remarqué des ramifications qui descendaient assez profondément.  
\- Est-ce que les différents foyers communiquent entre eux ?  
\- Euh... non. Y a d'autres foyers ?

Avec un petit sourire, il lui montra les dernières informations que les satellites lui avaient fourni. L'endroit qu'ils avaient visité semblait avoir été le premier où les organismes étaient sortis de terre. On pouvait ensuite suivre l'apparition d'autres foyers émergeant au fil des jours, mais toujours plus éloignés du foyer original.

\- Le champ électrique qu'ils émettent, ça correspond à un pic d'activité lorsqu'ils suscitent leur signal radio. Sans doute un truc avertissant les autres qu'il est temps de sortir de terre. Plus il y en a, plus le signal radio voyage et plus de foyers apparaissent. Je serais prêt à parier que là-dessous la tempête disperse des spores ou du pollen en veux-tu en voilà. C'est le moment de faire des bébés. C'est sans doute comme ça que ces machins peuvent survivre sur ce bout de rocher.  
\- Mmm, sans doute. Ça colle assez à mes observations. Du coup, j'espère qu'on a dérangé personne lors de cette partie fine en pleine tempête.  
\- M'étonnerait. C'est dangereux, au fait ?  
\- Faudra voir, parfois les formes de vie indigènes sont relativement inoffensives, mais le plus souvent elles posent problème à l'organisme des colons qui n'y ont jamais été confrontés. J'ai lancé des simulations, mais faudra sûrement aller récupérer d'autres échantillons. Heureusement que les ordinateurs et bases de données sont de meilleure qualité que le vaisseau.

Il hocha la tête et grimaça. Il avait mal à une épaule depuis leur retour mouvementé, et n'avait pas systématiquement mis de pommade. Trop de travail. Il sursauta quand elle vint derrière lui pour le masser.

\- J'en étais sûre ! Tu as encore fait ton vieux têtu et tu n'as pas soigné ça, regarde-moi comme tu es tendu ! En plus avec ta manie de dormir à moitié en dehors du lit c'est pas étonnant !

Il bougonna un peu, mais elle était déjà partie chercher de quoi enduire ses muscles endoloris. Le silence s'installa pendant qu'elle le massait, quelques grognements venant le briser. Ça faisait du bien, il fallait le reconnaitre, se dit-il en fermant les yeux et en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à vagabonder lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa compagne élargir progressivement son champ d'intervention. Ayant un peu mal ailleurs, il ne s'en plaignit pas, mais se douta qu'il y avait d'autres intentions qui n'étaient pas purement médicales. Une alarme lui donna une occasion de se rendre sur la passerelle. Il entendit néanmoins parfaitement le soupir qu'elle poussa. Depuis leur départ, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il repoussait ses avances, ou du moins s'efforçait de trouver des échappatoires.

La situation était assez inédite, du moins pour ce qu'il en savait. Les trajets interstellaires vers des étoiles non pourvues de portails étaient inhumainement longs, ce qui avait provoqué le développement de caissons de stase ralentissant à l'extrême le vieillissement, le temps que les passagers arrivent à destination. Après tout, personne n'avait envie d'envoyer des milliers de colons vers une planète qui s'avère finalement être un monde inhabitable. Mais ces caissons n'étaient pas infaillibles, et un certain nombre de missions n'étaient jamais revenues. Certaines avaient été retrouvées, par pur hasard. Défaillance des moteurs laissant le vaisseau à la dérive ou déviant de sa course ; défaillance des caissons eux-même qui avaient réveillé leurs équipages avant d'arriver à destination, avec par conséquence une mort lente au milieu du vide sidéral ; ou alors les équipages ne s'étaient tout simplement pas réveillés. Son grade et son expérience lui avaient permit d'obtenir une nouvelle technologie censée pallier à ce genre de désagrément, en dépit de l'opposition farouche de la commission d'éthique. Si jamais la durée de stase programmée était dépassée, si le caisson cessait de fonctionner ou si l'occupant du caisson décédait à l'intérieur, alors un module de clonage couplé à un scanner cérébral prenait le relai.

Des clones... les gens de la commission et ceux du gouvernement ne les considérerait que comme ça. Des copies. En dépit de toute la préparation et de l'entretien minutieux du vaisseau, c'était apparemment l'unité de gestion de leurs caissons qui avait grillé et les avait laissé mourir - et pourrir - à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. Fort heureusement, les modules de clonage avaient fonctionné, parfaitement fonctionné même. Mais. Mais ils n'avaient pas pensé à de menus détails. Des trucs tout bêtes, trois fois rien. Les modules de clonage s'étaient activés dès que leurs constantes vitales avaient disparu. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance que le vaisseau soit alors presque arrivé à destination, sans quoi ils se seraient réveillés au milieu de nulle part pour mourir de nouveau à petit feu. Ensuite, et c'était le plus cocasse, le système avait été conçu pour les réveiller dès qu'ils arriveraient dans le système solaire. Ce qu'il fit. Alors que la maturation des clones n'était pas encore terminée... Voilà pourquoi ils se trouvaient à devoir compléter une mission d'éclaireur dans le corps de gamins de douze ans...

\- Tu prendras ta douche en premier ?  
\- Non non, vas-y !

L'amirauté serait furieuse. La commission d'éthique pire encore. Bon, d'un autre côté, ils avaient survécu à la bourde et pourraient faire part des désagréments rencontrés et des améliorations à apporter pour les prochaines fois. Déjà ils avaient eu de la chance que ce vaisseau ancien dispose d'une console ayant un module de reconnaissance ADN. Sans ça ils n'auraient jamais pu le faire fonctionner tant les données biométriques étaient différentes. Après se poserait la question de leur longévité et de leurs états de service. Seraient-ils considérés comme les personnes envoyées au départ, avec leurs carrières et leurs revenus gelés jusqu'à leurs retours, ou bien seraient-ils considérés comme de nouveaux membres du personnel ? Il s'attendait fortement à cette dernière possibilité car bien des employeurs aiment trouver une occasion d'économiser quelques sous et les équipages de vaisseaux retrouvés à la dérive n'avaient absolument rien obtenus. Fatigué et endolori, il décida de mettre le vaisseau en mode automatique et d'aller se coucher sans passer par la douche. Il sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil, et finit par en sortir à cause d'une impression de confinement. Il constata que d'une part il avait dormi plus longtemps que prévu car quelqu'un avait désactivé le réveil, et que d'autre part elle avait quitté sa couchette pour s'installer dans la sienne.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?  
\- Ben si tu n'as pas réagi à ton réveil, c'est que tu avais besoin de dormir.  
\- Mais j'ai du travail ! On va être en retard sur le planning !  
\- Je peux te rassurer, la planète est toujours là, et on n'a pas chômé. Et puis c'est important de se détendre, non ?

Un frisson le parcourut quand elle lui mordilla l'oreille. Ils s'aimaient passionnément et faisaient l'amour tout aussi passionnément depuis des décennies. Pourtant, la situation actuelle le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ils occupaient des corps de tout jeunes adolescents. C'était... extrêmement perturbant, même si elle ne semblait pas s'en faire plus que cela. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une seule fois depuis leur réveil, et il avait été très secoué par cette expérience. Ça lui avait laissé l'impression d'être un gros dégoûtant qui attirait les petites filles pour abuser d'elles, en fait. Un mélange de fascination horrifiée et d'excitation, doublé de l'impression de vivre les fantasmes qu'il avait en entrant au collège. Psychologiquement c'était très dur... Pas que psychologiquement, d'ailleurs... C'est vrai qu'à plus de soixante ans, ils n'avaient plus la même vigueur ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Heu... ça te dérange si on éteint la lumière ?  
\- Oui. Arrête de te plaindre et profite de la vie.

Crotte. Après tout, ils étaient techniquement le prolongement d'adultes majeurs, non ? Il y aurait inévitablement pas mal de monde pour s'intéresser aux aspects graveleux de leur situation, dont une partie tenterait certainement de faire la même chose pour obtenir une nouvelle jeunesse. Ça pourrait même redonner une ampleur inédite à l'exploration spatiale, qui sait. Il en resta là de ses pensées, sachant que de toute façon dès que les plus fortunés et déviants auraient appris ce qui leur était arrivé, l'avis de la commission d'éthique n'aurait plus aucune importance.

Un certain nombre d'heures plus tard, une fois reposés, douchés et beaucoup plus détendus, ils purent reprendre leurs travaux. Au fil des jours, ils constatèrent que les organismes commençaient à éclore sur une bonne partie du petit continent, à l'exception des régions volcaniques actives. Mais rien de semblable ne semblait apparaitre sur le continent principal.

\- Bizarre, ils n'ont pas colonisé l'autre terre...  
\- Ça semble logique, certes les vents poussent les graines dans cette direction, mais la côte de ce continent est une immense chaîne de montagne qui finit les pieds dans l'eau. Elle fait donc barrage à la dissémination naturelle des organismes. Les graines doivent être refoulées vers la mer et revenir vers l'autre continent.  
\- Ce qui nous arrangerait bien, les analyses indiquent la présence de substances acides probablement utilisées pour dissoudre et absorber les oligo-éléments présents dans les minerais qu'ils rencontrent dans le sol. Les simulations suggèrent déjà que ces trucs peuvent être cancérigènes.  
\- Ah... Bon alors on va sérieusement étudier la diffusion des petites graines, hein. Ce serait ballot de laisser les colons s'installer en plein couloir de dissémination. On va dépl... quoi ?  
\- ... Non rien.  
\- ... Si, j'ai vu ta tête. Quoi ?

Sans lui répondre, elle se leva et quitta la passerelle.

\- Mais... quoi ? J'ai dit un truc ?

Il haussa les épaules et reprit son travail, programmant le déploiement sur le continent principal de plusieurs appareils d'analyses de l'atmosphère, histoire de savoir si les colons ne risquaient rien à s'aventurer sur ce dernier. Il ne la revit qu'au repas du soir, songeuse mais apparemment moins contrariée que quand elle l'avait laissé en plan.

\- Ah ben ça y est, tu fais plus la tête ? T'étais où ?  
\- Dans le module médical.  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu te sentais pas bien ? C'était à cause des spécimens qu'on a ramené ?  
\- Non. J'ai juste vérifié que j'étais pas enceinte.

Elle attendit patiemment que la quinte de toux provoquée par sa fausse route s'arrête, versant de l'eau dans le verre de son compagnon et lui tapant dans le dos. Une fois qu'il fut calmé et qu'il essuyait ses larmes il réussit à reparler.

\- Mais t'es pas bien de me sortir un truc pareil ! D'où ça sort ce truc là ? En plus de trente ans qu'on est ensemble tu t'es jamais posée la question !  
\- Alors, en fait y a plusieurs choses. Déjà si, en trente ans j'ai cru deux fois que ça m'étais arrivé - les deux fois avec toi - et au final non. Ensuite, ma puce contraceptive marchait parfaitement bien. Mais elle est restée dans mon ancien moi. Qui dérive quelque part, dehors. Ancien moi qui était de toute façon ménopausée depuis un moment...  
\- T'en as pas remis une ? Mais...  
\- Mon corps a douze ou treize ans, alors non c'est pas recommandé de jouer avec mes hormones tant que ma croissance ne sera pas finie. Donc j'ai préféré m'en assurer. Ou alors tu aurais voulu gérer en plus un accouchement juvénile ?  
\- Heu... non. Non ça va aller. T'en es sûre, du coup ?  
\- Oui. C'est quand tu m'as parlé de dissémination et de graines que ça m'a frappé. Comme en plus je n'avais plus à m'en préoccuper depuis des années... Bon eh ben j'ai oublié que ça pouvait arriver, voilà.  
\- Ah... bon... euh... d'accord. C'est bien que tu y ai pensé tout de suite, du coup. Faudra faire attention... Y a des préservatifs dans le vaisseau ? Je veux dire les éclaireurs sont tous des quinquas, au mieux, et pas en couple donc...  
\- Oui. C'est un module de santé standard, donc il y en a.  
\- Oh. Hem, et... comment dire, ça te perturbe pas, toi qu'on le fasse... dans ces corps-là ?  
\- ... C'est toujours toi, c'est toujours moi... Tu ne fantasmais pas sur les filles de ton âge, au collège ? Je crois pas que qui que ce soit ai vécu la même expérience que nous donc forcément ça fait bizarre.  
\- C'est sûr...

Il se racla la gorge et se resservit une gorgée de cette eau désagréable, en mesurant à quel point il avait eu chaud.

\- Un enfant... vu qu'on a déjà fait notre carrière et qu'on a plus rien à se prouver... dans dix ans, peut-être ?  
\- Hein ? Mais...  
\- Je peux pas dire que j'y ai jamais pensé, andouille. Juste que j'ai fait passer le travail avant. Mais vu les circonstances, c'est comme une deuxième chance... Enfin on verra si j'aurais pas changé de mec entretemps.  
\- De quoi ?

Elle retourna vers la passerelle en ricanant à ses dépens. Après toutes ces années de vie commune, il n'arrivait toujours pas à la cerner. Il avait cru l'emmener à l'autre bout de l'espace pour y finir leurs vies, mais il n'aurait jamais pu envisager que ce voyage serait un nouveau départ aussi bien pour eux que pour les colons qui les rejoindraient.


End file.
